Don't Get Over Me
by PeaceXandXHope
Summary: Just a cheesy one-shot about Dez and Trish :  Enjoy! Peace and Love


Here's a cheesy one-shot. It's my first one-shot for this show so hopefully you all like it :)

**General P.O.V.**

"No way!" Ally gasped in shock.

Trish smaked her arm, "Geez shut-up I don't want anyone to know. I didn't even want myself to know."

Ally smirked at Trish as they sat at the food court she had just found out that Trish was crushing on Dez.

"I knew you liked him this whole time," Ally smiled.

Trish looked at her puzzled, "how in the world would you know this whole time?"

"First off I'm your best friend," Ally stated "Secondly come on it's obvious your pretending you hate him and he annoys you but-"

Trish stopped Ally mid sentence, "He does annoy me though."

Ally replies with a laugh, "Nah you're just annoyed that you can't avoid your feelings for Dez."

Trish smacks her forehead "okay fine that may be a bit true but just don't tell anyone."

"I won't Trish but don't you think you should tell Dez," Ally quietly suggested afraid to upset Trish.

"Brilliant! I'll just go up to him and say, 'hey Dez all this time I've had the biggest crush on you,'" Trish said sarcastically.

Ally sat quietly and looked at Trish silently.

"Look I just want to think about this maybe I don't even like him it's just my mind playing so lame trick on me," Trish stood up "don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Ally said again.

"I'm serious Ally don't tell anyone especially Austin," Trish looked her straight in the eyes before walking off.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I tried to concentrate on the new song I was writing for Austin but I couldn't get Trish's confession at the food court off my mind.

I had assumed all along that she had feelings for Dez, it was obvious to me which made me curious if someone else knew. Someone like Austin.

I was so deep in thought that when Austin said, "Hey," I practically jumped off the piano bench.

"Woah, what's wrong with you," Austin asked as he took a seat on the piano bench.

"Nothing," I start chewing on my hair out of habit.

"Your nervous which means your hiding something from me," Austin says with curiosity.

Nope I can't tell I have to keep quiet.

"I'm uhm not hiding anything," I stumble on my words

Austin looks at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I swear it's nothing," I stand up turning away from him as I keep chewing at my hair.

"Oh no it's something and it's a big something," he gets up and stands in front of me "come on tell me Ally."

I shake my head, "no I can't."

I continued to move around the room nervously trying to avoid him as he kept persisting on me to spill the beans. I couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"Fine! Trish likes Dez," I yell then gasp and cover my mouth.

Austin stared at me with eyes as big as golf balls.

"Trish likes me?" Dez yells as he walks into the practice room holding his gingerbread house.

He looks baffled at Austin and I but then shoots his head back where Trish stands astonished.

Then she laughs nervously, "Your so funny Ally I don't like Dez."

We all stared at her as if telling her to say the truth.

"Ugh fine it's out already might as well admit it myself," she looked at Dez "I like you okay. And don't even worry about letting me down easy I know you could never like me."

Trish looked sad before she stormed out of the practice room.

"Trish wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I say starting to head out of the practice room.

But as I approached the door Dez puts a hand up making me stop in my tracks.

"I think I should handle this if you don't mind," Dez looked at me seriously.

Being serious is a trait that Dez sported rarely- more like never, so I knew he really wanted to talk to Trish.

I nod and let Dez go after Trish.

**Dez's P.O.V.**

As I ran trying to catch up to Trish so many things were running through my mind.

Obviously the main thought being what was I going to say to Trish when I caught up to her and secondly I was starting to regret bringing my gingerbread house.

I slowed down as I saw her take a seat on one of the benches near the center of the mall.

She looked up at me "Did you seriously just run with your gingerbread house?"

I laughed and sat down next to her "hey I couldn't risk leaving it with Austin and Ally knowing them they'd eat my gingerbread family."

She rolled her eyes at my joke thne she grew tense and looked down "you know you didn't have to come."

"Oh yeah like I was going to let you get away so easily," I smiled at her trying to keep making the mood light.

"I don't need you to laugh at me Dez. I know you don't like me so be a friend and just leave me alone," she spoke coldly not looking at me.

I looked at her and softly moved one of her curls from her face "I can't go Trish not before you know the truth."

**Trish's P.O.V**

"No just go I promise I'll try to get over you," I didn't want to cry I wanted to be tough but slowly the seams of my strength were starting to break and I felt my tears.

"But Trish," he said quietly trying to meet his eyes with mine but I kept my stare down "I don't want you to get over me."

"Why not?"

He moves around a bit then I see a gingerbread man in front of my face and makes a cute voice "Because I like you too."

I finally look up at him and try to find words to say but I can't.

He places the gingerbread man in my hand, "Will you go on a date with me? If you say no you'll break my gingerbread man's heart."

I laughed and kissed the gingerbread man, "Of course I'll go on a date with you Dez."

"Oh so the gingerbread man gets a kiss but I don't?" he looks at me sadly.

I kiss his cheek and we smile at each other.

**So that's the story I hope you all liked it. Let me know your opinion by leaving me a review! Peace and Love! :)**


End file.
